Reflective Snowflakes
by Crizix
Summary: After a particularly stressful day, Luka immerses herself in memories of her childhood friend. She misses him; however, it's been 4 years since she last saw him, and she has no way to contact him! What now? ?xLuka and fluff. Not really romantic, but...


Crizix:  
Another one-shot? Wow. I should really start writing a multi-chapter thing sometime soon. So, anyway, this is my first attempt at writing [somewhat] realistically in third person since I-don't-know-because-I-can't-remember-right-now-and-I-probably-haven't-tried-this-before-anyway, so please don't kill me if it sucks.

xXx

Luka stomped through the bustling city, wanting to get away from all of the noise as soon as possible. A man in shabby clothing tried to ask her for something, but she simply snubbed him. She had a rough day at work, and she was feeling pretty grouchy at the moment.

She stumbled across a small shop. It was painted with a mix of honey-like yellow and pastel pink hues, making it stand out from the other, more monochromic, buildings in the area. Curious, she opened the tinted glass door and stepped in. The bell that hung above the door gently chimed, alerting anyone that may have been in the room beforehand of the new arrival.

"Oh! Welcome!"

A woman with shockingly bright scarlet hair ran out from behind the counter to greet her. She took Luka's hand and shook it vigorously. "My name is Teto, and I'm the shopkeeper!" The magenta-haired woman stated proudly while pointing at herself. "Feel free to look around, and don't hesitate to call me if you need any assistance!" She announced quite loudly before she dashed back to behind the counter.

Luka was left to gawk at the ridiculous-looking frock that the bourgeois was wearing. Shaking it off, she proceeded to glance at the shop's merchandise. She was surprised to see that every single outfit in sight was bizarre. She blinked, and then smacked her forehead with her palm; she had walked into a costume shop. Without any other comments, she left.

It had started to snow. She was thankful that she had decided to wear her galoshes, and not her new flats. Having calmed down, she strolled through the crowded city in a rather nonchalant manner. Finally, after around an hour, she reached her destination: the park. Relieved, she entered the gates.

She drifted through the park, traipsing on the fresh snow and admiring the snowflakes. She was enjoying her peaceful solitude. However, when she turned back to look at her footprints, memories of her close childhood friend flooded her brain and played like a newsreel.

She remembered how they would play in the snow every winter. They would make snow angels and build snowmen. They would catch individual snowflakes on pieces of black construction paper and study them with magnifying glasses, careful to not melt them with their hot breath. They would join their other friends in building snow forts and starting snowball fights. Afterwards, they would always head back inside to drink hot chocolate and sit in front of the fireplace.

She remembered how he protected her from a group of thugs one night. They were coming home from a late-night party when those thugs ganged up on the two of them. He had gotten riled up and slashed at the leader with the chisel that he had conveniently forgotten to return to the art teacher earlier that day. Needless to say; it got violent. The whole group lashed out at him and him alone. She was merely ignored. However, despite all odds, he prevailed, escaping with only minor injuries.

She remembered how he confessed to her that he was an atheist. She was astonished. He just didn't seem like the type who wouldn't believe in some kind of merciful deity. But it did make sense if she thought about it. After all, he never went to Church and rolled his eyes whenever a clergyman was preaching to the public.

Four long years had passed since she last saw him. She wanted to see him again, to talk to him again, but she had no way to contact him. He had moved to some country in the East right after they graduated from college. Also, he apparently changed his phone number, since the one she had now didn't work. A sudden wave of utter loneliness washed over her, and she felt her eyes water.

She was so lost in her memories and her thoughts that she didn't notice when a gloved hand rested itself on her shoulder. "Hey." A familiar voice snapped her back to reality. Her eyes widened as she rubbernecked to find the source of the voice. She froze when she saw a smiling face…His face. Tear-filled eyes locked with calm ones. They gazed at each other, never wavering, until he finally broke the silence.

"Did you miss me?"

xXx

Crizix:  
FFN's Word Counter counted this, excluding Author's Notes, as 747 words. Also, for those wondering who Luka's childhood friend is, well...I'll leave that up to you. [Yup, that's right. Any male character; whatever suits your fancy.] I'm too lazy to type anymore, so I'll just be signing off now. Thanks for reading.


End file.
